


Parole ormai morte

by Mokochan



Category: Macross Delta
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: “Messer cade sempre più giù, un uccello a cui hanno tarpato le ali; e quando anche la musica si spegne, Kaname solleva lo sguardo e lo guarda sparire.”• 110 parole, Kaname!Centric
Relationships: Kaname Buccaneer/Messer Ihlefeld
Kudos: 1





	Parole ormai morte

_“Angels, they fell first, but I’m still here”_

  
Il Siegfried 02 precipita vorticando nel cielo, alle spalle una scia di fumo grigiastro e il rimasuglio di fasci luminosi e fuoco nemico.  
Le note di AXIA vibrano nell’aria, le dita affondano nella sabbia – Kaname non urla, non piange, non si muove; si limita a fissare le proprie mani e quel bracciale di metallo che scotta contro il palmo, il ricordo di un arrivederci divenuto addio.  
 _Canta, Kaname._  
Messer cade sempre più giù, un uccello a cui hanno tarpato le ali; e quando anche la musica si spegne, Kaname solleva lo sguardo e lo guarda sparire.  
 _Per me._  
Ma le parole sono ormai morte, non c’è più nessuno per cui cantare.  
  


[110 parole; Kaname!Centric; Corsa delle 24 ore, edizione II: End of All Hope, Nightwish]


End file.
